Urge
by changes
Summary: where do we go from here? (chapter 3 up, still L/L)
1. Urge

Urge.  
  
Clark sat in a booth at the Talon, he sat alone even tough Lex was sitting a few places in front of him, but Clark had seen something that wasn't supposed to be seen. The looks he was giving her and the way he talked to her, the other day he had seen Lex touching her cheek, brushing away her hair from her face. Touching her was just something Lex wasn't supposed to do, not in that way. Even tough no one else saw it, Clark did. And he didn't like it, not a bit. He could feel the heat growing inside of him, because Lana made her way over to Lex, and he could hear them talk, and Lex made a joke and Clark could hear her laugh.  
  
''The new coffee-machine is really troubling me.'' Lana said smiling.  
  
''Why is that?'' Lex said taking a sip from his own coffee. ''I think it's great.''  
  
They smiled at each other and Lex got this urge to touch her, her hand was so near his own and who would notice if he accidentally brushed against it? But he knew better and he didn't want to loose Lanas thrust in any way.  
  
''Hi Clark.'' Lana said moving her hand away from Lex, almost intentionally. Clark sat down beside Lana and gave them both an uncomfortable look.  
  
''I thought you were helping your father at the farm today?'' Lex asked as he took another sip of is coffee.  
  
''He didn't need any help.'' No one said anything until Lana got up from her seat.  
  
''hmm... well, I have some work to do, and a coffee machine to learn how to use.'' Lex gave her a smile and looked at Clark.  
  
''Clark, why are you starring at me like that?''  
  
''I'm not starring, not if you call that you're doing for not starring.''  
  
''What are you implying?'' Lex saw that Clark was angry or what the hell it was he could see in his eyes, he was different.  
  
''Nothing.''  
  
Lex couldn't take the silence of his troubled friend so he said he also had some work to do so he got out of there and went back to his mansion. But when he tried to work Clark popped into his head. Clark was angry because of something he had done, and if he was angry at what he thought he was, he was totally off track. Sure, Lex flirted a little with her, but it was just for fun. Lana even returned it. Lana is a beautiful woman, he couldn't deny that, but she was not his type. Even if she was his type, he wasn't that keen spending time in prison for it.  
  
*  
  
Finally Clark went home so Lana could clean up the Talon, he had been so weird. It was like he was watching out for her. When she heard the door open she was sure it was Clark.  
  
''Clark, for the fifth time, we're closing!''  
  
''I know, but the head manager can come here when ever he wants.''  
  
Lana was picking up some trash from the floor when Lexs hand lifted her up from the floor. ''It's Sunday tomorrow so the Talon wont be open, you don't have to clean this up right now.'' Lex said still holding her hand in his.  
  
''You're maybe right, I really don't feel like cleaning right now.'' Lex had soft and smooth hands, it felt nice being touched.  
  
''maybe you are my type after all...'' Lex whispered and touched her cheek. Lana was shaking under his breath, this had going on all week but it had never gone this far.  
  
''what...'' Lana lifted her head and met his lips with her own, bodies met and breathing stopped. Think what a little flirting could do, but for Lex and Lana it had been foreplay. A trail of clothing was spread all over the floor.  
  
And if you looked through the Talon window you could see two people making love in the storage room, but if you saw who they were you would probably be shocked. And that was exactly what Clark was, he had never gone home. But now he wished he had.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Urge: Reality

Urge: Reality.  
  
The blood in my body was pumping through my veins so fast that I think my heart was about to explode, but instead of heart beats bumping in my chest, I could just hear loud buzzing. Lanas heart was also buzzing, against my chest it felt wonderful. Sweat, blood and tears were mixed within our gasps of pleasure and pain. As I moved against Lanas wet body and feeling her hands grasping my shoulders I could feel what I always wanted to feel, pure innocents. For all the women I've been with I think Lana has been the most true lover in my life. I've taken virgins before, but they had always been brief, short moments of enjoyment. Taking her virginity in the backroom of a cafe wasn't one of the best decisions in my life, but it wasn't something I had planned exactly, and if I wasn't totally off track, I don't think she gave a shit either at the time.  
  
She was sitting on the counter and moving with me, at first I could see that she was in pain, but she urged me to go on by clasping her legs around me. But when we had passed that it was all joy forward. We came together and we hell each other in our arms, breathing heavily.  
  
*  
  
He lifted me down from the counter and we both fell to the floor, resting against his chest and hearing his buzzing heart made me smile. Think that I, Lana Lang, had made Lex Luthors heart race. That, was hilarious.  
  
''What's so funny?'' Lex asked, as a giggle had escaped my lips.  
  
''Nothing.'' I lifted my head and gave him a kiss, which lead to a longer and deeper one. I didn't think that Lex was a cuddlier, he didn't seem like one. But I was glad he was, when it was over I had been afraid that he was going to leave me there, exposed and alone.  
  
''Lana, did I hurt you?'' I was gazing into his eyes and I could see that his concern was true.  
  
''yes.'' Teasing note so I wouldn't scare him. ''But, I think we hurt each other.''  
  
-  
  
The time was late, and I was sure Chloe was concerned about me, or she was busy with the newspaper and hadn't looked at the clock for hours, but it was time to leave anyway. We wasn't so relaxed as we had been an hour ago, the real life came crawling in on us. And we had to deal with the consequences soon.  
  
''Lex, tell me the truth. Are you going to ignore me from here on?'' As he was buttoning his shirt he walked over to me he kissed me and placed a lock of hair behind my ear, his touch made me shiver.  
  
''How could I ignore such a beauty like you?'' I smiled and helped him finish his shirt.  
  
''You're missing a button, sorry.''  
  
*  
  
I didn't think Lana could be that stupid, I thought she was saving herself. But who am I kidding, I saw them with my own eyes. My X-ray vision is handy looking through walls, but I wished I could see through jealousy too. Seeing them like that I think scratched me for life, it's burnt into my eyes.  
  
I stayed through it all, but I wouldn't dare to watch. I even stayed after they had left, I was like a ghost. Not seeing anything outside my mind. I didn't go home in quite some time, I went inside the Talon instead. Going Lex and Lanas footsteps to the storage room, and while I was looking around I felt a shadow coming over me, it was an anger I had never felt before. Kneeling down I picked up a round object, a blue button. By instinct I put it in my pocket, and when I was about to stand up I froze. I looked at a tiny spot on the edge of the counter floor. A little blood stain was resting on the shiny ground.  
  
''Damn you Lex!'' 


	3. Urge: Where do we go from here?

"where do we go from here?"  
  
Her smile was flashing in front of my eyes, those times I thought she was something special. But maybe I had been wrong, she was extraordinary. The sweet times when she sneaked all the way to my house in the middle of the night just to see me, was extraordinary. She said that she wasn't afraid if we would get caught, she just wanted to be with me, whatever it cost. Though her courage, mine lost strength and I was afraid about the consequences of our relationship.  
  
I was sitting in my study when I heard footsteps from the hall.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"No it's not, where you expecting her?"  
  
Clark was standing in front of my desk. he was definitely troubled by something. He had been acting very strange the last week. And I had my suspicions.  
  
"Not really, how can I help you Clark?" He took out something out of his pocket and was clutching it with his hand. When I got up from my chair, he reached out to me so I could see what it was, my shirt button.  
  
"I can explain." I didn't get very far, I felt a great pain and then it got dark. The last thing I saw was Clark's face.  
  
*  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
I turned around away from the hospital window, and met Lana's tear filled eyes.  
  
"He's unconscious, they haven't told me anything else yet."  
  
She went into the room, and she took Lex's hand in hers. And she kissed him. She didn't even care if I saw her; she looked at me and waited for a reaction. But I didn't give her one, I just stood there, bewildered.  
  
//I don't really have the time to add chapters to this story, and I don't really know where I'm supposed to go from here. So I don't think I will be updating it. Maybe I will if I will come up with something, but you can consider this the ending. .Martina. 


End file.
